Betrayel
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: As the SVU detectives dive deeper into the lives of their victim and suspects, they find strange habits and attitudes taking shape, leading to the detectives wondering just who in the case they can trust.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any other version. This story is written because I had an idea, a computer, and time.

The dead of night is interrupted when a young man runs through some bushes, frantic to get away from where he just was. His shirt is stained with blood. As the young man arrives at a bridge, he looks around trying to get his bearings straight, another young man, about his age but taller, steps out from above the bridge and jumps off, landing on the first man. The attacker begins stomping on the ankles of the wounded man. The Tall man tightens his glove, before punching him in the jaw. "You had this coming. I tried to warn you. Again and again. But you never learned. So now, this lesson will be your last."

The badly hurt man tries to speak, but he is cut off when his attacker pulls a small plant out of the ground and forces the roots deep into the back of his throat. After a few minutes, the plant is pulled out of his mouth, and the attacker lies on the ground, pulling the dying man over him, driving his shin into his wind-pipe, while at the same time, pulling down on his head. After a few minutes, the dying man stops struggling. However the choke is not released until five minutes afterward.

As the murderer pushes the dead man off of him a female figure reaches them, checking his pulse. "Anything?" The tall man asks. "Nothing. He's dead." The woman replies. The tall man gets up, grabs the dead man's head, and violently breaks his neck. "Let's be sure. Are we covered?" "Of course. No one will tie us to this crime. Now, let's get you out of those clothes, get rid of them and back to where were supposed to be." "Right. I think I'll enjoy this."

This is the beginning of my first L.A.O: S.V.U. story. Sorry I couldn't be more descriptive, but I had to be discrete. The man of the dead man and the case's opening will be shown in the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Interrigation

I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any other version. This story is written because I had an idea, a computer, and time.

Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson arrive at the park where they meet up with police officer, Ryan Yost. "Victim's name is Matt Walker. 19 years of age. Comes from a wealthy family, trained in Mixed Martial Arts. He's had his nose broken, his ankles crushed, two stab wounds, and his neck broken." Olivia nodded as she stepped over a fallen tree limb. "Ok, why are you calling it a sex crime?" "Well, we took the body to the M.E.'s for an autopsy, when they discovered semen in the pants, and from what he could tell, he said the kid had been sodomized." Stabler sighed as he looked around the crime scene. "Ok. We'll take it from here then." He pulled out his cell phone. "Fin, get me what you can on a man named Matt Walker. About 19 years old…….Ok, see you at the station. I'm going to talk to the victim's family."

A few hours later, Stabler and Benson were seated in the living room of the walkers. Matt's mother, Cassandra Walker, has just stopped crying hysterically. "Mrs. Walker, can you think of anyone who would want to do this to your son?" The brunette nodded. "Yes. That God-awful brute, Jason Oliver. He's been attacking Matt for nearly a year. I know it in my bones that Jason killed Matt." Elliot wrote down the name and asked. "Is there anyone else we should talk to?" The mother fought back a sob and nodded again. "Yes. His girlfriend, Amy Hart." "Ok. We'll let you know when we find who did this to your son."

Later, at the station: Benson, Stabler, and Captain Cragen are looking through the glass of one of their interrogation rooms, as Dr. Haung walks out, having finished his evaluation. "He exhibits the characteristics of a man who is mentally insane, but he isn't. He uses that image to make people fear him, to make himself unpredictable." "Ok. Thanks George. Elliot, you and Olivia talk to him."

As the detectives walk in, Jason looks up and says, "I have to go to the bathroom." Elliot sits at a chair. "Later." "Ok, but if I piss all over your floor, just let it be warned I mentioned it." Olivia sat down across from him. "We'll let you go after these questions. Now, do you know Matt Walker?" The suspect didn't seem fazed. "That Crybaby, yeah. Beat the hell out of 

him in the last four fights we've had. He trying to get me arrested?" "Matt's dead." That caused Jason to pause. "I wish I could say "I'm sorry." But I'm not. No secret we hated each other. We've had some good fights." "Is it true you stalked his girlfriend?" "You mean he found someone who could stand that idiot?" "Her names Amy Hart, if that'll help jog your memory." Before Jason could answer Olivia, a knock on the glass made the detectives step out. "What's up?" asked Elliot. Fin pointed over to a woman with dark red hair. "Victims girl showed up. Get this, according to her, Mrs. Walker lied. She says that she never dated Matt Walker and had no intention of doing so. Also says that Jason is her boyfriend, and that he couldn't have done it because he just got back from a trip to Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

Well, this is chapter two. Please review. I'll be dropping hints as to who the murder is in later chapter. Have a good day. Don't let the devils bite.


	3. Questions and fights

Check Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Devilchilde: I took your advice and got a beta reader.

In Interrogation Room B: Amy Hart sat down as Stabler and Benson walked in. "Do you have any idea why Matt Walker's Mother would believe that you and her late son were dating?" The crimson haired woman shook her head in disgust. "Matt was a rich, spoiled brat. He thinks that since he wants it, he's entitled to have it. And since he wanted to date me, he thought that he was my boyfriend. I must have told him fifty times that I was not interested in him." "So how does that explain why his mother thought you were?" Olivia asked. "I don't know, he probably told her before he even "asked" me. And after I told him to go to hell he was probably embarrassed, so he kept telling her things were good. Look, how long are you going to hold me and Jason? He has to be at a Martial arts event tonight." Elliot leaned forward. "What kind of event?" Amy sighed. "Jason's a member of a Mixed Martial Arts League that operates in the area. He was supposed to fight Walker tonight for the number one contenders spot against the champion, David "The Devil" Jones. If you keep him here much longer, he'll be late."

A few minutes later, Interrogation Room A: To say Jason was not pleased with SVU was an understatement. "Look, I want to help, but I can't. And if you guys don't let me go, I could be sued for breach of contract." Olivia looked at a print-out of the event that Jason was meant to fight at. "It says here that you were going to fight Matt Walker. But since he's dead, then there's no reason to go." Jason looked at her if she was an idiot. "The owner, James Rodeningham, isn't going to cancel a fight because of something like that. He'll get another contender to take Walker's place." Suddenly a man with a briefcase walked in. "Excuse me; I'm Charles Michaels, Jason Oliver's attorney. Am I to understand that you are holding my client, with no proof, because he and the victim have a bad history? As I'm sure you've checked, Mr. Oliver wasn't even in the country when this tragic incident occurred." "Right now he's the prime suspect in Matt Walkers murder. We think Jason hired someone to kill Matt while Jason was away on his trip so that he could create an alibi."

Jason stood up and walked over to Elliot. "Look, I don't give a damn about your alleged "thoughts." All I know is that you don't have a scrap of evidence that I'm involved, and all you're doing is wasting time holding 

me, when you could be looking for the real killers." Olivia leaned over the table looking Jason in the eye, trying to gage his reaction. "Killers? We never said how many were involved." Jason looked back at her impatiently. "Look", Jason said, as he slowly sat back in his chair, folding his muscular arms in front of his chest, "I've fought Matt dozens of times. I know how strong he is, how smart he is, and how skilled he is. He and I are dead even in our fights. There is no way he was killed by one person. Now, if you morons could get it in your head that there is no way I could kill someone while I was in another country, I'll be on my way." Olivia and Elliot heard a rap on the window and stepped out. Captain Creagen and Casey Novak were waiting. "Jason's right. There's no way we can hold him. Let him go, then go with him to this event. Talk to some of his co-workers. See what they have to say."

Half an hour later: Jason was already fighting an African-American man when Olivia and Elliot arrived. They watched as he drove the dark skinned man into the cage and hit him in the back of the head with his forearm before being elbowed in the stomach. Elliot noted that while Jason was wearing the same jean shorts/T-shirt combo he wore at the station, he was now wearing red and black leather sport gloves. They walked backstage and were confronted by a not-so-happy Amy Hart. "What are you two doing here? Because of your idiocy, Jason couldn't warm-up or even change. He might pull a muscle or get tripped up because you guys held him for so long for nothing." Olivia looked at a screen that showed Jason nailing his opponent in the head with his elbow to prevent a knee bar. Elliot shrugged, "We didn't expect the fight to happen so early. We need to talk to some of the people Matt worked with." Amy sighed and looked around, then pointed to a group of people. "Those are the guys he usually hung with. I'd start there."

A few hours later: "So far everyone has an alibi for the night Walker was murdered." Olivia shook her head in frustration as they walked to Elliot's car. They were just buckling up when their phone rang. "Yeah?" Pause. "What?" Pause. "Ok. We'll be there soon." Elliot hung up. "That was the M.E., saying she's got something interesting." Elliot started the car and they drove off.

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. It's only been few days and I already have more hits than half my stories. Please review. And tune in to the next chapter. I have a big surprise that will shock you. (I hope) Good Night. Don't let the Devils Bite.


End file.
